Bill of Stuff Every Penguin Should Have
In the government of the USA, the Bill of Stuff All Penguins Should Have are the first series of Amendments to the Constitution of the United States of Antarctica. They guarentee certain liberties and freedoms that no one nor any government body can restrict or deny. Text AMENDMENTS TO THE CONTSITUTION THE 1337 DOCTRINE REGARDING THE BASIC FREEDOMS OF CITIZENS AS DRAFTED BY THE PWNSOME SOUTH POLE COUNCIL 2000 Opening statement WHEREAS, penguins and all creatures have certain rights that can never be rejected, WHEREAS, folks like Mabel and that intolerable Benny could disrupt these rights without government security, -and WHEREAS, there is a need to secure liberties to everyone in this nation, The SOUTH POLE COUNCIL hereby establishes the following as Amendments to the Constitution of the United States of Antarctica. Amendment One In no way may the Government prohibit freedom of the press (unless involving glorification of Mabel), freedom of speech (unless it's something like "I'm gonna kill jo momma" and not in jest), freedom of music, art, expression, and such (unless in violation of the COC) nor the basic right to throw Parties as need-be. The Government can not capture innocents without a fair trial by a judge and can not arrest them for their beliefs, species, residence, or opinions alone. Amendment Two The right to Habeus Corpus can never be denied. When someone makes an arrest, they must give them the charges when cuffing them. If a criminal is not told why they are arrested, they may appeal their case to a court. Quo warranto (by what warrent is your authority) is guarenteed by a convict. If the arrester can not tell who gave them their authoirty, they must let them go. Since most folks can not say "quo warranto", common phrases and slang such as "says who" or "who said you could do that" will be accepted as appeals for quo warranto. When arrested, the guilty party must be put on a fair trial. Amendment Three Most criminals, villains, and bad guys can not be submitted to extreme torture or cruel punishment. Extreme villains, such as those who want to destroy the world, however, can. Amendment Four The Government can not pass civillian weapon removal laws, because the right to keep and bear arms is a neccessary item to prevent a government from becoming evil and for the masses' safety of their lives and property. Amendment Five The right to sue can not be removed by the Government. Any creature may sue another creature for any liable reason under a court of law. Amendment Six The right to oppress, annoy, and otherwise cause distress to Mabel is guarenteed and the Government can not, nor will they ever under any sovereign power, pass any legislation or protection over her. Mabel is subject to the people's will. Whether they want to help and harm her, the Government has no right to step in. Mabel and Injoface members can not be killed, though. Amendment Seven In times of war, the rights and freedoms in Amendment One, Amendment Three, Amendment Four, Amendment Six, Amendment Seven, Amendment Eight, Amendment Eleven, Amendment Thirteen, Amendment Fourteen, Amendment Fifteen, and Amendment Sixteen can not be suspended in any way, never, ever, EVER. Amendment Eight Fun is a guarenteed right under constitutional law, within reason. The government can not make any laws (within reason) to supress fun. *The Government is to define the activity of fun as follows: **Friends and/or groups of creatures who do stuff together, **Involving one or more individuals or groups, **An event taking place anywhere and anytime at all, **Down here in Antarctica, on the deep blue sea, and abroad. See above. *'Fun' as a word is also to be defined as: **Enjoyment or pleaseure, **A source or cause of amusement or merriment, **An amusing item or creature. *'Villanious fun', which is illegal, is to be defined as follows: **Lulz. The negative disruption of a fellow creature's happiness, physical, psychological, emotional, or any form of their well-being at another creature or group's suspense. **Robbing and other forms of illegal and criminal acts and misdemeanors which are inappropriate by other laws, ***Activities which are illegal in the penal code of any reigon, city, state, or anything involving these States. **Activities intentionally designed to ruin days or upset others. Those partaking in villanious fun are subject to the rights specifed in Amendment Two. Amendment Nine The Government is always supposed to be about the citizens and is to work for their benefit and well-being. This right can be suspended in times of war, when the Greater Good is at stake. Amendment Ten The Masses have the right to speak as they wish, be it with perfect or no grammar, in English or "n 1337", and can not be forced to change their language, though the Government can encourage them within reason. Amendment Eleven No creature, nor the Government, nor anyone, can destroy a fellow creature's free will, spirit, or work ethic, be it in a court, a public or private area, or anywhere. EVER. Amendment Twelve The citizens have the right to BAAAAAAWWWWW about bad things in the government, and can address their greivences in court, by peaceful assembly, questioning, chat rooms, mail, ect., and other forms of media. The government can not attack those who merely question its motives. Amendment Thirteen Common Sense is a basic right that can never be ignored, not even on Mabel or anyone who exists. These amendments, the Constitution, and any law passed in these States are to be read with common sense and can not be foolishly and stupidly interpreted in a literal fashion. For example, Amendment Ten can not legalize, say, a languages conisisting of COC banned phrases. As another example, these Rights apply to all creatures, not just penguins, despite the name. Amendment Fourteen Any form of slavery, involuntary servitude, or work against a creature's will (excluding prisons and things within common sense) is completely and totally illegal. Owning a pet is not considered slavery. The pet is not a slave to its owner even though its owner is sometimes referred to as its "master". Amendment Fifteen As outlined in the initial Constitution, Mabel and confirmed Injoface family members do not have any rights whatsoever, and are thereby exempt from these Rights, and any subsequent Rights or Amendments added as well. Conclusion HENCEFORTH, these rights are a permanent aspect of society and are inalterable unless amended by another amendment. Any Amendment to these Amendments must be subject to a referendum and a consent of the Masses, for absic liberties are theres to enjoy. SO BE IT, Ratified on January 13th, 2000. *RATIFIED BY: **Eastshield **Trans-Antarctica **Sub-Antarctica **Polar District **Territories inhabited by High Penguins, Macaroni Penguins, Ghosts, Seals, and Other Exotic Species. ***{note that Pengolia had yet to exist as a State} ---- Controversy Trivia *ACLUM hates Amendment Six and Amendment Fifteen, claiming it is unconstitutional because Mabel deserves rights. Fail. See Also *Amendments to the Constitution of the United States of Antarctica *Constitution of the United States of Antarctica *South Pole Council category:legislations category:items category:politicians